Alyssa Healy
| birth_place = Gold Coast, Queensland, Australia | nickname = Midge | batting = Right-handed batting | bowling = | role = Wicket-keeper | family = Ian Healy (uncle) Mitchell Starc (husband) Brandon Starc (brother-in-law) Greg Healy (father) Tom Healy (cousin) Ken Healy (uncle) | country = Australia | international = true | testdebutdate = 22 January | testdebutyear = 2011 | testdebutagainst = England | testcap = 162 | lasttestdate = 18 July | lasttestyear = 2017 | lasttestagainst = England | odidebutdate = 10 February | odidebutyear = 2010 | odidebutagainst = New Zealand | odicap = 116 | lastodidate = 5 September | lastodiyear = 2019 | lastodiagainst = West Indies | odishirt = 77 | T20Idebutdate = 21 February | T20Idebutyear = 2010 | T20Idebutagainst = New Zealand | T20Icap = 29 | lastT20Idate = 31 July | lastT20Iyear = 2019 | lastT20Iagainst = England | T20Ishirt = 77 | club1 = New South Wales | year1 = | clubnumber1 = 77 | club2 = Sydney Sixers | year2 = 2015–present | clubnumber2 = 77 | columns = 4 | column1 = WTests | column2 = WODI | column3 = WT20I | column4 = WLO | matches1 = 3 | matches2 = 63 | matches3 = 92 | matches4 = 145 | runs1 = 130 | runs2 = 1,019 | runs3 = 1,437 | runs4 = 3,220 | bat avg1 = 32.50 | bat avg2 = 24.26 | bat avg3 = 22.80 | bat avg4 = 30.66 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | 100s/50s2 = 1/5 | 100s/50s3 = 0/8 | 100s/50s4 = 5/18 | top score1 = 45 | top score2 = 133 | top score3 = 90 | top score4 = 159 | hidedeliveries = true | catches/stumpings1 = 7/0 | catches/stumpings2 = 43/18 | catches/stumpings3 = 30/42 | catches/stumpings4 = 114/43 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/275486.html ESPNcricinfo | date = 5 September | year = 2019 }} Alyssa Healy (born 24 March 1990), is an Australian cricketer who plays for the Australian women's national team and New South Wales in domestic cricket. She made her international debut in February 2010. A right-handed batter and wicket-keeper, she is the daughter of Greg Healy, who was part of the Queensland squad, while her uncle Ian Healy was Australia's Test wicket-keeper and held the world record for the most Test dismissals. Healy first came to prominence in late 2006 when she became the first girl to play among boys in the private schools' competition in New South Wales. She moved up the state age group ranks and made her debut for the senior New South Wales team in the 2007–08 season. She played most of her first two seasons as a specialist batsman due to the presence of Leonie Coleman—a wicket-keeper for Australia—in the state side. Coleman left New South Wales at the start of the 2009–10 season and Healy took up the glovework on a full-time basis for her state. During the same season, she recorded her highest score of 89 not out at faster than a run a ball, and made the most dismissals of any wicket-keeper in the Women's National Cricket League. Following the injury to Australian captain and wicket-keeper Jodie Fields, Healy was given her international debut in the 2010 Rose Bowl series against New Zealand. She played in the first five One Day Internationals (ODIs) and five Twenty20 (T20) internationals, but was dropped for the last three ODIs during the New Zealand leg of the series. Healy played in every match of the 2010 World Twenty20 as Australia won the tournament after an unbeaten campaign. In December 2018, the International Cricket Council (ICC) named her the T20I Player of the Year. External links * Category:1990 births Category:Australian women cricketers Category:Australia women One Day International cricketers Category:Australia women Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Living people Category:Cricketers